


Samotność mnie przeraża

by MayHaveMay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depressed Hinata Shouyou, Depression, Gen, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayHaveMay/pseuds/MayHaveMay
Summary: Hinata nie lubił być sam.Szczególnie nie lubił, kiedy był sam w łazience, a w jego dłoni znajdował się scyzoryk. Wtedy cisza stawała się zbyt słyszalna i zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie ma osoby, która mogłaby go powstrzymać.Poważnie, samotność była do bani.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Samotność mnie przeraża

**Author's Note:**

> Uwaga! Praca zawiera scenę samookaleczenia się, plus występują 1-2 przekleństwa.  
> *Nie roszczę sobie żadnych praw do Haikyuu! i wyrażam tym głębokie ubolewanie. Poważnie, gdzie mogę zaadoptować takiego rudzielca?*

Łazienka była niebezpiecznym miejscem według Hinaty.  
Na zawodach zawsze kręciło się tam zbyt wielu niebezpiecznych ludzi, żeby mógł nazwać to miejsce bezpiecznym, ale nie o to mu chodziło. W łazience był sam.  
W kabinie nie było nikogo poza nim, jego chorymi pomysłami i skrzętnie skrywanym scyzorykiem.   
Bał się łazienek, bo nie było tam żadnej osoby, która by go powstrzymała.  
Pozostawał sam na pastwę swojego umysłu, a to napełniało i sprawiało, że miał ochotę zwymiotować.   
Kiedy tylko drzwiczki kabiny się zamykały z cichym skrzypnięciem, jego blizny zdawały się drapać, a scyzoryk wręcz błagał, aby go użyć. Wiedział, że nie powinien, że to jest złe.  
 _(Ale tylko to działało, tylko to uciszało natrętne myśli)_  
Jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać i dopiero kiedy kolejna kropla krwi o pięknej barwie czerwieni spływała mu po ręce, orientował się, że po raz kolejny to zrobił. Kiedy oszołomienie opadło, nadchodziło poczucie winy i pogarda _(są granice bycia słabym, Shouyou)_ do samego siebie. Ale tamte chwile były również uzależniające, bo dawały mu rzadkie poczucie ulgi i szanse na wyciszenie się, jakkolwiek absurdalnie to brzmiało.   
A potem poczucie pustki uderzało z jeszcze większą siłą niż wcześniej, _bo przecież tak dziecinnie proste byłoby zrobienie odrobinę głębszego wcięcia i po prostu poddanie się obrzydliwemu, nieznośnemu pragnieniu._  
W ostatniej chwili upuszczał scyzoryk _(brawo, szeptał drwiący głosik, co za wysiłek)_ i przypominał sobie, jak samolubne jest jego życzenie i jak bezmyślne, ludzie mają większe zmartwienia niż on.  
Więc z wprawą bandażował świeże rany, zaciągał rękawy swojego swetra, a scyzoryk chował do żółtego plecaka.  
Ocierał łzy, mając nadzieję, że nie wygląda, jak totalny bałagan - oczywiście, że wygląda - po czym setny raz mówi sobie, że czuje się w porządku.   
To tylko mała faza. Szybko przyszła, to równie szybko odejdzie.  
Potem podchodził do lustra, patrzył w swoje odbicie - potargane rude włosy, matowe oczy pozbawione czegokolwiek z cieniami pod nimi, zaczerwienioną twarz i nie.  
Po prostu, kurwa, nie.  
 _I wtedy, za którymś razem, Hinata Shouyou w końcu przyznaje, że **ma** problem i nie ma absolutnego pojęcia, co z tą wiedzą zrobić. Bo sama wiedza nie wystarcza i w tamtym momencie, gdy stał przed lustrem, to zdanie wydało mu się prawdziwsze niż kiedykolwiek było._


End file.
